


Heart Goes Bang

by PastelMess



Series: Tyler the adrenaline whore [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tyler is a monster, metaphorically of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with Tyler Joseph is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Goes Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell, aren't I? Yep. Probably.
> 
> (Title by Blue October)

Here's the thing. Being in a relationship with Tyler Joseph was _not_ an easy thing. Because although he put on this quiet, mild sweet guy act, Josh knew what this bastard did in his spare time and knew what he thought of during shows.

Touring was pretty much one of the most stressful, pleasurable things for Josh. Don't get him wrong, he loved playing shows, but as the night went on sometimes Tyler would purposely spend all his time trying to get Josh hard so later when they were back on the bus he could get off by having Josh get off. And it was amazing, the sex they had. But sometimes it got... Well, crazy.

Such as tonight after a show. Both men were whisked back to the tour bus to change where they would then go speak with patient and hopeful fans waiting around for them to actually come out. Problem with that was that Josh was hard, and Tyler was hard, and the second that bus door was closed Tyler was slamming Josh against the wall.

“You looked so hot out there tonight,” he murmured and Josh rolled his eyes.

“You say this every night.”

“Because it's true. God it’s so true and all I want to do right now is fuck you.”

“Tyler,” Josh looked at him in shock, “There are people outside.”

“So?” Tyler started running his hands down the length of Josh’s body where they stopped just right below his waistband. Josh scowled.

“People that are out there to see us!” he swatted a hand away. “I don’t think the best way to out our relationship is to have people hear us, you know, doing stuff.”

“Mmm, don’t think I do know.” a smirk rose to Tyler’s face as he tugged down basketball shorts and leggings and Josh sighed again.

“Tyler.” And suddenly, he stopped pushing. Josh couldn't believe that had worked. He stared at Tyler for a few seconds in disbelief before the man took a step back. “What are you doing?”

“You said you didn't want to do this because there were people outside,” Tyler shrugged as he started pulling off his own clothes to change. “Fine.”

“Oh no. No no no. What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” he replied nonchalantly, shimmying out of his pants. Josh reached for his arm to stop him from going any further.

“Tyler, I know you.”

“I was just thinking. Maybe it's time for me to get a little pleasure out of this. I mean, I'm just as hard as you are. And all this time I've been wanting to get you riled up, see your face. But you really don't want me to touch you, do you?”

“Not when there are people outside!”

“Then you touch me, and we’ll move on.” Tyler tossed his head back with a smirk and Josh felt his heart about to beat out of his chest.

“No,” his voice was breathy, airy, “I-”

“Huh? What was that Josh?” Tyler scooted back over and pressed his palm into Josh’s shoulder. “Did you change your mind?”

“N-no, it's just, it's well-” Josh wasn't going to lie, he wanted this just as much as Tyler did. Sweat gathered on his forehead and the minute Tyler slipped a hand into his boxers he lost it.

“Oh you little whore,” Tyler’s smirk made Josh close his eyes as his body once again thumped against the wall. “I knew that'd get you on board. All night you've been waiting for this, haven't you?”

“Don't think I didn't see you trying your hardest,” Josh replied through gritted teeth as Tyler leaned over to peek through the blinds.

“Mmm, there's a lot of people out there. What do you think we should do?”

“Tyler please.”

“You call me what I am.”

Josh sighed and blinked rapidly. “Daddy, please.”

“Do you think it'd be bad if I did this?” He yanked hard, grinning as Josh’s boxers dropped to his ankles.

“Ooooh, I'm gonna kill you.”

“For someone who says that so much, you haven't done a single thing.” His fingers wrapped around Josh’s cock before Josh had much of a say and a soft moan slipped from his lips. “Quiet Josh, there's a lot of people out there. I don't think you'd want them to hear us doing all these naughty, _naughty_ things.”

For once in his life, Josh had no words to respond with. And so he let Tyler tentatively jerk him off, smiling with each moan that left the others mouth.

“You're okay with this?” He added, just to make sure he wasn't forcing Josh to do anything he didn't want too.

“Oh fuck, yes I'm okay with this-ahhh.” Josh bit his lip and bucked upwards into Tyler’s hand who had resorted to peppering his neck with kisses.

“I'm so glad,” Tyler’s voice was like glass, fragile, and Josh was afraid to break it. But the way Tyler kept touching him, _oooh_ he needed more.

“Please daddy, _please_ , I need more, I need you, I need-”

“Use your words big guy.”

“I need you inside of me.” Josh let out a nasty, loud moan, one that made Tyler’s dick twitch with anticipation. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good.

“I don't think that's going to happen sweetheart. At least, not now.”

Josh’s face twisted in desperation. “Whhhyyyyy not?” He whined and Tyler took his hand away, placing it on Josh’s chest instead as he grinded against him and placed another kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Oh no. Don't do this to me. Not again. I swear to god-”

“What are you gonna do Josh? I think I'm at a little bit of an advantage here.” Tyler’s smile was one of pure evil in Josh’s eyes.

“You sick evil son of a bitch,” his eyelids fluttered as his own hand flung down to relieve the tension, but Tyler stopped him.

“No. You don’t touch yourself. Not yet. How about instead, you blow me?” With a fake yawn, Tyler shifted Josh around, taking his place against the wall. Josh watched with heavy breaths as Tyler tugged down his briefs and lazily began jerking himself off, smiling the whole time. “The faster you make me come, the faster you get to.”

“Oh daddy, no, please no.” Tyler felt a twinge of guilt when he noticed how watery Josh’s eyes were, but it went away the second Josh dropped to his knees and pressed his fingers to the inside of Tyler’s thighs.

“I’m waiting,” Tyler loved the teasing, loved the power surging through his body as Josh looked up at him with big eyes before he nudged Tyler’s hand out of the way to wrap his own around the base of his cock. He moved it at a slow pace before letting go to spit in his hand and start again. Tyler closed his eyes and let his head hit the wall, quiet moans rolling over his wet lips as Josh worked him well.

And the minute Josh took him in his mouth, Tyler was a trembling pile of jelly, unable to keep up his tough guy act. He let out moan after moan, trying to keep them as quiet as possible, but one or two come out sharp and whiny and loud. He had almost forgotten just how great Josh was at this.

“I’m close J, I’m really, oh fucking nnnnnrghh-” Tyler’s eyes clamped shut and he dug his shaking fingers into Josh’s hair as the other worked him kindly and graciously through his orgasam. Except for the fact that he still had his lips tight around Tyler’s cock and was _swallowing_. But Tyler wasn't going to complain, he was _definitely_ not going to complain.

When Josh pulled off and stood up, he caught Tyler’s eye as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He looked hopeful, that maybe, just maybe, Tyler would cut him a break.

But Tyler, in all his glory, simply turned around and peaked through the blinds, noting the somewhat fifty people security had pushed behind them. And then he swung around.

“How about you go out there and calm the crowds?”

Josh's eyes widened to the size of dish saucers and he immediately started pleading. “Oh please no, I did what you said, please daddy, you can't do this, I need you, I need to-”

“Do what I say Josh,” Tyler demanded with a point of his finger, “and I’ll let you come.”

“Tyllllllller,” he whined, his eyes wet, and Tyler just smiled as he pulled on new clothes.

“Just don't get too close to people. I'm sure they'll wonder why you're carrying your wallet in your nonexistent pocket.” His grin widened as Josh let out a short sob, and to add on to his punishment, Tyler pinned his wrists with one hand and kissed him gingerly, causing another loud moan to rip from his hoarse throat. “Maybe next time,” Tyler paused to whisper low and dark in his ear, “you'll learn to not test me.”

“Ack,” was Josh’s nervous response as Tyler patted him on the back.

“Atta boy. Now go get em. And remember our little agreement.”

It was official. Josh hated Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is like some other different night than the last one if that wasn't clear.


End file.
